Varkolyn Assault Rifle
The Varkolyn Assault Rifle is a legendary boss weapon based on its namesake, the Varkolyn Leader. Usage ; Overall : This weapon has two modes: the assault mode and the sniper mode. The modes can be toggled by double-tapping the attack button. : In either mode, using the weapon can increase movement speed. ; Assault mode (Main) : When used, it fires green bullets with purple auras rapidly. These bullets may Poison enemies. : While it is in this mode, the weapon consumes zero energy. ; Sniper mode (Alternate) : While in this mode, it fires a single bullet that may also Poison enemies. : Each bullet costs 4 energy and can deal 15 damage. Tips Strategies It is a dynamic weapon, and the first of its kind in the game. It allows you to apply continuous damage to enemies, or to finish off foes in huge bursts of damage. Use the assault rifle mode for wiping out groups of weaker enemies, while the sniper rifle mode is best suited for deleting relatively dangerous enemies, such as the Big Skeleton. Its unique nature makes it a great weapon against bosses, since its sniper rifle mode gives you just the right amount of burst damage, and the assault rifle mode allows you to handle situations without worrying about energy shortage, while still having the ability to chip their HP down. One thing to note while using this weapon is your tapping behavior. Recklessly tapping can pose energy problems as you would be switching to a sniper rifle without actually needing it. It can also ruin your playing momentum. In order to avoid this, remember to hold down when using the assault rifle, and time your shots when using the sniper rifle mode. Tap fast only when needing to switch, or to use melee attacks. Because double tapping the attack button to switch actually attacks once, when switching from sniper mode to assault rifle mode without wanting to consume energy it is better to double tap the switch weapons button (3 times if 3 weapons are equipped). Recommended Buffs * The Pierce buff - Allows you to plow through enemy ranks easier, but with less energy used up. * The Elemental buff - Increases damage output with the high critical chance. * The Accuracy buff - Makes both modes of the weapon much more effective and deadly. ** Increase critical chance by 2 and reduce the inaccuracy by 8, thus, the bullets will go in a straight line. The value for sniper mode is unknown. Recommended Conditions * "Weapon fire rate +100%, attack -50%" - In the AR mode it will work like a Bleach, but always at full RPM. Also, the sniper mode is rounded up and it can still deal some ranged punches. * Weapon crit chance +100%, crit damage -50 - since it means the sniper mode's crit chance is 100%, it also means you can always poison enemies in sniper mode. Combined with both elemental bullet buff and berserker statue, assault rifle bullets can deal up to 12 damage while sniper bullet can reach 36. Forging Materials Trivia * This gun was added in the 1.4.1 update. Before, Varkolyn Leader didn't have a specialty weapon. ** However, since the boss is at 3-5, this weapon does not directly drop from the boss, and can be found in later stages's chests but more commonly in Vending Machines. * Since 1.6.5, the sniper mode deals 14 damage instead of 12. It is unknown when this change was applied. * Since 1.8.2, Sniper mode does 15 damage and applies Poison debuff on critical. ** Unlike other weapons, on critical only poison debuff is applied and it doesn't do double damage. * Since 1.10.0, the critical chance of AR mode changed from -10 to 25. * In the Chinese version, the weapon's name was "Varkolyn SMG" or "瓦克恩冲锋枪", likely due to it's slightly-below-average accuracy when in assault rifle mode, it's fast rate of fire, and low damage per shot. ** The fact is, the concept of "assault rifle" arrived late in China, so that many ARs are called SMGs or "冲锋枪", like the Type 56 SMG (a copy of the infamous AK-47). * The actual sprite of the obtainable weapon has a silver line under it. That's the barrel for the sniper rifle, which spins and attaches to the gun when switched to sniper mode, but goes back when it is back to AR mode. __NOEDITSECTION__ zh-tw:瓦克恩冲锋枪